


Nobody said it was easy.

by immortalbears



Series: One Shots and Standalones [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M, feels kinda fluffy to me because sarge but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge had always been another thorn in Agent Washington's side. When Locus and his forces attacked, however, Wash realised that it wasn't just pranks, but something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody said it was easy.

Sarge was the de-facto leader of the red simulation troopers.

He was also the biggest source of Wash’s headaches - even moreso than Tucker, whom he saw every day. There was something undoubtedly different about the man, and that wasn’t just his southern accent or his overdramatic way of speaking.

He never knew what Sarge felt for him until Sarge started talking about his feelings that was supposed to be a joke for Grif.

Sarge had been a convincing narrator. “It was late one night at the base. A campfire was glowing. Embers cycling around us…”

That was all he had heard. Wash, thinking that it was meant to be a joke making fun of him, took off in the Red Team’s Warthog and drove away. He had half a mind to speak to Sarge later, but when the man showed up, the lectures that he had in mind turned into something else.

“Don’t say things like that.” Wash said dryly to Sarge. He hadn’t wanted to hear anything else; he shut the door and went away.

*

In retrospect, that was possibly the dumbest thing that he had ever done. Of all time.

Agent Washington had always been inspired by Sarge. It was not a one-sided thing; it was a Sarge thing. The man was incredibly eccentric, but even so, he seemed to have some respect for Wash. Something he did not see Sarge demonstrate to anybody else.

Wash couldn’t believe that he only realised this when he the Republic attacked, and Sarge went down. Sarge volunteered to do the right thing when Project Freelancer was involved, even though he could have simply ignored it. He came to accept Wash, even though he joined the Blues. He even listened to Wash at some point, when it didn’t involve stealing his tools.

He thought it was just respect for the other man.

Fine. Perhaps he was really dumb.

Wash only just realised that the signs had been clear. Sarge liked him… Although he didn’t know since when. He couldn’t recall all of his actions. The ones he did remember about Sarge, though, told him so. From acting like a condescending “southern gentleman” to stealing his tools, there were traces of a man who was giddy from being in love.

Of course, he didn’t think that Sarge only did those things to piss him off. He had only thought of Sarge as being… Sarge.

If only he had realised this sooner.

Now that Sarge fell.

Now that it was impossible to tell Sarge what he just realised, his feelings lay clear as day.

He’d read it somewhere before. “What the enemies should fear is that when you live for someone, you are prepared to die.”

Wash ushered their charges into the cave. He had to save as many of them as he could. He had been a corporal before; he’d worked in small teams as a leader. He never believed in unnecessary self-sacrifices, or any of the overly romantic bullshit about dying. He knew that there was still a chance for him to run in after Tucker.

“Come on, Wash!” Tucker yelled, from the other side of the cave entrance.

Wash didn’t believe in an afterlife, although Sarge did. He had many regrets. One of them was having once been a complete douchebag. The other…

He inhaled deeply, as he sent out his last command. “Freckles…”

The other was not being able to tell Sarge that he felt the same.

“Shake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post here: http://actualfelixmcscouty.tumblr.com/post/140283088608/im-glad-you-want-to-write-more-wash-because


End file.
